kill_zonefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Superior Prison
The Imperial Superior Penitentiary '('ISP)' '(formally Vekta's Superior Penitentiary VSP) often referred as Superior Prison '''or '''Prison City is a maximum high-security Helghast (ISA formally) prison in Vekta City. The Helghast Empire took control of the prison after the Invasion of Vekta. It’s a farm prison in which prisoners work all day every day in order to keep them tired at night. Superior Prison contains half a million inmates. Warden Joseph Walker is in charge of the prison. The Prison's leaders, even back in the ISA days, always viewed other prisons inferior. This is where Superior Prison got it's official name. Because of this, Superior Prison see's Kolasi as a rival in cruelty. The mortality rate is very high, because many prisoners die from illnesses, starvation, work accidents, or torture. It was even reported that Kolasi has secret Human experiments and inexperienced medical officers practiced their surgery techniques on prisoners. During the Second Extrasolar War but after the Invasion of Vekta, the Helghast greatly expanded the former ISA prison. Building it over the large part of the already built Vekta City. Earning the nickname, Prison City. History The prison was constructed in 2321 after an earthquake nearly destroyed the Adenshin Correctional Facility in 2318 which was the ISA's Alcatraz at the time. Superior Prison was a replacement for the most dangerous criminals. During the Invasion of Vekta, the ISA made the prisoners fight back the Helghast telling them they will torture them in ways that are worse then the prison's. After invasion, the Empire took the prison and ran it themselves to house the worse of the worse of Vekta. Torture and Punishment Superior Prison is very open about it's abuse towards its inmates. There are reports of beatings, the use of gas chambers and even security raping the women. Each cell has a monitor but these are just for prison announcements, events where prisoners have to watch their fellow inmates getting tortured and the arenas. For bad behavior, inmates have to work in the farm wearing a large coat in summer all day and just work with nothing but their bare skin in the winter. There is no treatment for the prisoners until they have good behavior but rumors have it that the prison will never really treat it's inmates. There's also arenas held in the prison where inmates fight for their life for more freedom in the prison. Warden Joseph Walker created these arenas in 2407 to "ease the mind of these fucked up animals". The prison makes inmates fight in the arenas against their will. The real reason for these arenas is to keep the population in check as many prisoners do die in these fights. If the fight doesn't amuse the security enough, they will mix it up with dogs. Another unique punishments are the radiation chambers to give prisoners cancer or burn them alive. There are also reports of Security pushing inmates off of buildings and ships. Likely the worst dark rumor of the prison is the children experiments, however this has never been proven. In the 2430s, the prison released more info. The new reports were Security crushing inmates feet, medics cutting up the stomach to move the insides and slonik, which was used back in the old earth days by Russia where they put a gas mask put over their face and the oxygen supply switched off. By the 2440s, it was announce by the prison that they were the most brutal prison in the Empire, even more so than Kolasi. To many, it was proven when many of the inmates begged to be shipped to Kolasi in front of the public eyes.Category:Prisons Category:Helghast Empire